


Lover, Yours (Lover Series, Part 2)

by xof1013



Series: Lover Series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Chains, Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart receives a gift from his Mr. Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover, Yours (Lover Series, Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been almost a year since I wrote the story "Lover, Mine" and issued the challenge to have others take it from there. A couple folks were duly inspired to do so.
> 
> Thanks so much for your wonderful efforts. Thanks also for Margo's enthusiastic and persistent requests for my own sequel. Well here it is, folks. Hope it was worth the wait. This is a total AU fic set during QAF 2, after the events of my own story "Lover, Mine." And to make matters more scrumptious, it deals with a slightly more intense level of sexuality - for gays and straights. I'm talking D/s play. Yes, I gave into my baser instincts (yet again) and made Stuart submissive to Vince's dominant. Now that said, I did feel it was necessary to point out that it's all relatively light in my story. I don't touch on the darker aspects of such things, leaving that to more experienced writers. This is dedicated to - in my estimation, the queen of all BDSM slash fiction - Xanthe. Feedback is more than welcomed - after taking this turn, it's commanded!!!

Lover, Yours (Lover Series, Part 2)  
by xof

 

\---------

"You really are a night creature. The sun sets and the moon lends herself to touch you as no other I've ever seen in her time. Bringing you a new life, for one already filled to abundance with the spirit of living. How is it possible for someone to actually glow in darkness?"

"Are you saying I'm a Vampire, Vince?"

The question hovered in the air without comment, weighting down the atmosphere surrounding them both . . . as if there was something implicit in the silence . . . as if the question had only been spoken by halves. Not completed.

And then the firm tone of his lover reached out to him, the only touch he'd had since the man's arrival . . . a barely there sweep of breath against his ear from behind his shoulder.

"'Are you saying I'm a Vampire,' what . . . boy?"

God, the way Vince could play him with just a word or two. The huskiness of that voice knitted with the control of a man sure in the answer he would receive. Wishing he could see past the barrier of silk that covered his vision to the light in Vince's eyes that would follow hard upon his answer, Stuart answered. "Sir. Are you saying I'm a Vampire, sir?" He felt the gliding of Vince's fingers tracing down the smooth skin of his back, following the length of his spine from neck to arse. Stuart pressed back into the touch, wanting it to continue over the naked curve of his behind . . . only to groan as the light tease was removed all together.

"You'd have a classification all your own, you would. Unlike any other. Though I'm sure there are plenty out there who would agree with the bloodsucker label."

"I thought we'd agreed to kept talk of Lisa and Hazel out of the bedroom."

Stuart smiled at hearing Vince's chuckle. He'd adored the sound of Vince's laughter from the first moment he'd heard it . . . half a lifetime ago. It was his favorite Vince noise, following only a close second now to the newly discovered thrill of hearing his own name moaned as his lover lost himself in Stuart's arms.

But then he loved all the various aspects and inflections of Vince's voice. Could and had listened to it drone on for hours about the most banal subjects. It still amazed Stuart that there was some new variation he could never have known until now. Until his introduction of late to the authority of Vince's Mr. Tyler.

Only a week had passed since Vince had trusted Stuart enough to give himself over, to submit his body and mind to Stuart's desires. To allow them to become both lost and found in his fantasies of having control taken from him. A night that had left them lovers as well as friends. They'd made love time and again that weekend, hold up in Stuart's flat with little to no contact with the outside world. Content to be adrift in the clarity of new found discovery. Bodies, thoughts, dreams never known but now made a part of each other's sense of self. The exchange of Stuart's fantasy for Vince's own had gotten lost in the laughter and groans echoing about the place, as they'd teased and played through most of the rooms of Stuart's home.

Lost but not forgotten....

They hadn't discussed telling anyone about the change in their dynamic. They still went out, still danced and drank . . . told tall tales to their friends around dinner and coffee. Enjoying their knowledge that once the night was at an end, they'd be either at one or the other's place sharing the promise of every secret smile or knowing look they'd passed between them in the hours earlier. Decisions and boundaries comfortably at the back of their minds as if known and accepted without conscious effort.

The last couple days when Vince had had to pull late shift and Stuart stayed late at work to finish up on a presentation for Friday, only increased their anticipation of their coming together again. Each having to be satisfied with brief hurried calls that left them breathless and ruthful of having to wait out the separation . . . and often leaving Stuart shaking his head in wonder had the skill Vince displayed at phone-shagging. The imagination that man possessed....

Stuart had been reviewing his presentation notes, cementing in his mind what he'd say to the clients that morning, when the missive had arrived.

Sandra had placed it on his desk, telling him the clients had arrived and were being shown into the conference room. Meaning he had about ten minutes before he was officially "on" for

the meeting. Stuart had almost not opened the envelope . . . that is until he saw the handwriting on the front. His name written in Vince's hand . . . silver ink on black paper. Erratically he'd flashed on the image of Vince's arm thrust out, fingers clinching desperately at the deep black of silk sheets . . . the silver of their matching bracelets shining in contrast as their fingers and bodies merged. Stuart had bit back a gasp as he felt a surge course through his chest and down to his groin at the memory.

He'd opened the missive and read the words, a smile growing wide across his face . . . reflected equally in the devilish shine of his eyes. It said . . .

"Tonight, Stuart. It's your turn. Follow the list provided. Mr. Tyler."

A second sheet of paper escaped the envelope . . .

1 - Be at yours by five for a delivery. 2 - Do not open the bag! I'll be disappointed if you do, and so will you. 3 - Go upstairs, strip and take a long soak with those bath beads I like. 4 -

Wash your hair, fluff the curls dry with a towel. Natural, no gel. 5 - No robe, you won't need clothes for the next 2 days &amp; 3 nights. 6 - Light the candles, turn off the lights. Kneel on the bed. 7 - Put on the items I've left under the pillow and wait....

Stuart barely made it through the meeting, extending only half his usual charm for the client. Still - even half of his efforts were enough to win over the account. The rest of the day went by in a haze . . . conference calls, meetings . . . until he finally found himself on his way home. The delivery girl came and went. Stuart had to fight his own curiosity, barely managing to not rip open the velvet bag. He'd gone upstairs to place it on the bed, only to come to a stop.

Vince must have come by during his lunch hour. The bed was covered in a red velvet duvet . . . a deep red material soft to the touch. It tickled Stuart's fingers and had him practically purring at the thought of it against his body. He remember Vince telling him he had especially loved Stuart in his red jumper . . . the way it contrasted with his dark hair and fair skin. Stuart smiled, knowing how Vince seemed to absorb every moment between them into his memory. Off to the side, Vince had moved the black leather chaise lounge over closer to the bed. The backrest was draped with a length of square cut black silk.

Running his hand once more over the duvet, Stuart murmured, "Mr. Tyler. What are you like?" He then proceeded to follow his lover's instructions to the letter. Stuart even managed not to check what lurked under the pillow until he was naked, skin flushed from the toweling and kneeling on the bed. Two things . . . a black leather cock ring and a black silk blindfold. "Shit. I've let loose a monster." Laughing loudly, Stuart gave thanks for that very thing. After fitting the ring in place, he ran his hands lightly over his thighs . . . the barest brush along his firming cock before giving in to the final requirement. Cutting off his vision, Stuart secured the silk over his eyes.

And waited....

Long long minutes later, he could hear Vince letting himself in downstairs. Not a word was said as his lover walked up the stairs, paused at the doorway to the bedroom and then went into the bathroom. The quiet stretched until Stuart thought he'd go crazy. He was on the verge of jerking off the blindfold when he heard the sound of bare feet walking over the hard wood floor. And then that voice... The one he'd forever associate with Mr. Tyler, but still belonging to his Vince . . . speaking of moon light and night creatures.

Being lost in memories of how he'd come to this moment, Stuart jerked in surprise when a firm grip stroked quickly over his hard-on . . . only twice before being removed. "Jeezzzz... Sir, give a guy a warning."

"Shhhh, boy. You forget that I can touch and tease as much as I choose. You're mine to do as I please." Fingers running softly through his hair, before the hands moved to cradle his head in a strong clasp. "Say it, Stuart. Make me believe the words."

Wanting him to know he felt the power of this gift of control, Stuart arched upwards towards the voice that was his only momentary connection to Vince's emotions. "Yours to touch, to love, to take, to control." Moaning as he was kissed for the first time in what felt like ages, Stuart gasped out against the seductive pressure of Vince's mouth. "Lover, yours."

The responsive growl, "Lover, mine," was enough to hardened Stuart completely. His Mr. Tyler hugged him close, letting him feel what he was wearing . . . no shirt, but with the friction of soft malleable leather pants against his thighs and groin. Hands reached down to caress his arse, pulling him closer to his lover's body . . . letting him feel the answering erection beneath the pants. Both men dove into the next kiss, murmuring with the pleasure it gave them. Then Vince pulled back to say, "Stay right here. I'll be just a moment."

Taking a deep breath, Stuart nodded. "Yes, sir."

One last teasing lick over the line of Stuart's jaw and Vince walked away. Stuart could hear him going downstairs. Noise from the kitchen, cabinets opening and banging shut in Vince's hurry. Minutes passed and still Stuart was alone, sitting back on his heels and waiting. Lord, how he hated to wait...

Then the footsteps sounded again, bringing Mr. Tyler once more his way.

"Stand up." Moving cautiously to obey, Stuart got off the bed. He could hear the clink of something being set down close by and then the rustle of cloth. "Now lie down on your back.

Scoot further up on the bed until I tell you to stop." Following the words, Stuart sighed softly as he felt the glide of silk under his body. Pulling himself further up like he'd been instructed, Stuart stopped at a word from his lover. Lying there, rubbing against the bedding . . . Stuart realized that in this position the lower half of his body from the waist down rested on the silk from the chaise lounge . . . and from the waist up on the velvet. "Oh yeah, nice."

Laughing, "Thought you'd appreciate it, but not anymore than I am seeing you spread out like that . . . a world of delights to taste."

Feeling the bed give as Vince straddled his hips, Stuart leaned up readily to receive his kiss. "Hmmm..." Humming happily as the man above him softly kissed his eyes through the blindfold, he smiled . . . loving even the smallest touch from Vince.

Speaking into the curve of Stuart's ear, Vince said, "You have the most addictive smile, boy." Nibbling on his ear, Mr. Tyler continued. "I have a surprise for you. Have you ever experienced Velvet Tongue?"

Rubbing his curls against the bed, Stuart answered. "Can't say as I have. Doesn't involve licking the duvet, does it?" He laughed softly in response to Vince's groan.

Swatting Stuart's hip playfully, Vince pulled back . . . sitting beside him on the bed. Stuart could hear more rattling before being told to lean up for a sip. Hmm... Okay, tea with no sugar.

Warm and soothing over his tongue. "And so our practical demonstration begins. Hands over your head, boy. I want you to grip the bars. No letting go. You can talk but if you need to say my name, it's Mr. Tyler. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

When at last Stuart felt that first touch . . . that first heated lick over his nipple, the man groaned at the sensation. Mr. Tyler's talented tongue traced a path from one side of his chest to the other. He arched up into the warmth and the friction, realizing that his lover was taking small sips of the hot tea to warm his mouth before applying the suction to Stuart's skin. "Oh my, God." Stuart was desperate for more contact, for longer stays . . . but each time he felt the gliding wetness touch his body . . . it was gone before he could do anything but savor the memory of its tease. There was no pattern, just random visitations that made him ache. A long lick up the path of one of his inner thighs, a circle drawn on his opposite hip, the return to his hardened nipple before a quick fiery kiss was given to his mouth. Stuart desperately arched into the warmth of Mr. Tyler's mouth, running his own tongue over the tea-tinged lips and then inside . . . both men groaning at the taste.

And then the contact was removed. The bed shifted again as Vince left to join him once more on the opposite side. Stuart murmured appreciatively when the tongue returned as well, tracing the length of one of his raised inner arms . . . always focusing on the more sensitive regions of his flesh. The base of his throat, the soft downy skin of his belly, the crease where his thigh met his body. Warm breath blown across the shaft of his rigid flesh til he gasped in frustration, "Please, sir."

And then it was gifted him... Stuart heard the rattle of a cup being placed down, followed by the firm grip of his lover's hands holding his hips still . . . and the unbelievable sensation of having Vince's mouth and tongue, heated almost to the point of delicious sting . . . take him inside. "Ahhhh..." Stuart grabbed hold of the headboard bars with all his strength in an attempt not to break the command Mr. Tyler had made earlier. His lower body was trapped by his lover's strength and his upper body was arching upwards with every downward bob of Vince's head. The only thing keeping Stuart from coming unexpectedly from the delirious pleasure was the ring his Mr. Tyler had made him wear.

Oh but wasn't his Vince brazenly gifted with an oral fixation that would put practically every bloke to have gone down on him to shame. The rhythm remaining steady, insistent but ever varied in technique. That added with the warmth of the tea had Stuart gasping louder than he'd done in ages, this side of frantic for not being able to thrust forward . . . to participate in his pleasure, merely to receive it at Mr. Tyler's own pace.

In the fog of his pleasure induced fugue, Stuart finally managed to take notice of a change in their play. His nipple . . . that peak of flesh was somehow screaming for his attention . . . for the realization that something was off. And the reality broke through and he curled back away but was unable to escape his tormentor's newest game.

Ice . . . Ice was being rubbed alternately over each of his nipples as Mr. Tyler continued to lave contrasting heat over his groin. "Oh shit. Ohhhh..." Stuart's body began to shake in response as he felt the cool liquid running down his chest, pooling at his navel . . . the ice melting in contact with his flushed skin. His knuckles where pure white, muscle in his arms straining to not lose the battle with himself. "Too much, sir. It's too... Oh please, Mr. Tyler. Aww." And then Stuart cried out as both sets of stimuli were removed all together. "Nooo...

Don't go."

"Shhhh, boy. We're not done yet. Just starting, we are." The words followed by a small sucking sound, then by a kiss from his lover. A kiss laced with the cold of ice coated lips and the underlying warmth of Vince's tongue.

Once it ended, Stuart was instructed to let go of the bars . . . hands to lay at his sides. He made a purring sound when he felt a luke-warm wet cloth being run over his body, bathing him as it removed any lasting traces of the tea. "Mmmm..." As the cloth was slowly traced along the length of his cock, down to his balls and then lower still to the entrance of his body.

"Roll over, now." Once he'd complied, Mr. Tyler instructed him not to rub himself against the silk beneath. To keep still until he had permission to move. Hands once more commanded to grip the bars above. Stuart savored the sensation of the velvet against his cheek, his hard nipples resting pleasurably against the fabric. Waiting once more...

"Spread your thighs. I want to see what's mine to take, boy." Biting his lip in an attempt not to groan like a slut, Stuart complied . . . raising his knees slightly at Mr. Tyler's command. His body completely open and on display. "What a sight you are." Stuart didn't miss the husky low tone his lover's voice had taken. He savored the implication.

"Yes , sir. If it please you..."

"You do, boy. You please me very much." Mr. Tyler's hands cupped the raised cheeks of his arse, spreading them so as to see what was his. "And now to please us both."

Stuart moaned at what he thought meant that at last he'd be taken by this man, that the teasing was at an end. Only to have the hands leave his body as he felt Vince leave the bed.

"I'm proud of you for not having opened this, boy." Stuart felt a slight thud as something was thrown on the bed beside his hip, rolling close so that he could feel the velvet pouch that had been delivered earlier. Before he could voice a question, his lover spoke. "Yes, I would have known if you had. It's a marvel that you managed to contain yourself." Stuart had to smile at the amusement he heard in those words.

Then he gasped loudly as Vince's body came down upon his own unexpectedly. Not completely but just enough that he could feel the leather all along his arse and the warmth of Vince's chest against his back, the small tuft of hair between Vince's nipples tickling him. His lover playfully thrust against him a couple times, letting him feel the strings that held the fly together brush across his skin . . . the hard-on beneath plainly evident.

His Mr. Tyler sat back, running his hands firmly up and down Stuart's back from shoulders to hips . . . sometimes ghosting a touch along the exposed crack, barely pressing against his opening before the fingers were gone.

"No, boy. You need to keep still for this. I'll let you move like the cat you are in a bit."

Biting back the sharp retort his sexual frustration make him want to give, Stuart replied shakily. "Thought I was a Vampire. Not a cat."

More laughter rained down upon him. "No right now I'd say you're defiantly in heat, Kitty Kat Jones."

Groaning dramatically, Stuart almost missed the sound of ripping stitches. "What's that, sir?"

"The Stuart Jones failsafe method of surprise containment, I'd say. A few stitches at the top of the sack so you couldn't open the velvet pouch without me finding out, courtesy of Mickey Blake's addled brain. He's the one I called to have this brought over earlier. There's not much he can't find when asked, even on short notice."

"I can't imagine what that conversation must have been like."

A quiet but sly reply followed, "Oh you have no idea, boy." Stuart felt Vince leaning back over him, the next words whispered into his ear. "But you're about to find out."

He felt his lover sit back between his legs once more. The sound of something like tissue paper being torn followed, and then Stuart heard the familiar sound of a cap being popped open. Fingers playing over his skin, delving purposefully down between his cheeks . . . the coolness of lube being worked around his pucker but never breaching his center. Moaning at the endlessness of Mr. Tyler's play, Stuart ached for more. To feel himself opened, entered, shagged. The man behind him reminded him with a sharp word and a slap on his arse that he wasn't supposed to move. Sighing in frustration, he fought to obey. The fingers reached down to roll his balls ever so briefly before coming back to where he most wanted them. One finger pressing into him . . . a steady slide that had him near tears as the digit brushed against his prostate. "Oh shit...hmm." Followed by two, twined together as they entered then massaged him from the inside . . . opening him up for his lover's will. Playing him skillfully till he had to moan aloud.

"I can't tell you how the sight and sound of you makes me feel. My boy so wanting and needy for my touch. The whole damn colony...."

"Yes, sir." Stuart felt the fingers leave his body and waited impatiently for the feeling of three. Vince had never shagged him yet without using three. Course with the size of him, that was more a necessity than overkill. Yet another surprise for Stuart who had not really seen Vince naked since they were younger.

But what came next wasn't the press of three, but the thrust of one . . . the solid slick push of a hard object up his arse. "What the fuck is that...."

"Boy, hush. Just accept my gift."

After the initial surprise, Stuart realized that he was being fucked with a medium sized dildo. He groaned as it was pressed firmly upwards to press against his hot spot. In a rasping voice, he asked, "Mr. Tyler. May I move, please?" He badly wanted to thrust back into the repeated entry of that faux phallus in his arse . . . to meet the rhythm that his lover was setting.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when."

"Fuck. Oh . . . Please let it be soon, sir." Stuart was leaking he was so hard, forced to stay still . . . to endure and not to have any relief unless it was the will of the man behind him. 'I'm half mad as it is,' he thought. Moments passed as he continued to be teased, fucked and tormented with the hardness moving inside his body. His hands were shaking with the effort to hold onto the bars and Stuart was continually making noises that barely expressed his need for more.

Stuart felt his lover lie down along the side of his body, turning his head to face Mr. Tyler when instructed to do so. He wanted so much to see his lover as he continued this game, but was denied when asked. "I want to watch you as you are, boy." The voice came nearer his ear. "I think it's time to let you . . ." The pause passed only for a moment as his lover stopped moving the dildo, leaving it seated fully inside his body. ". . . move." The last word punctuated with the flicking of a switch that left Stuart mewling like the cat he now resembled . . . arching back into and away from the never ceasing vibration coming from Mr. Tyler's new toy. The vibrator had been placed below his prostate, not touching but causing the walls that surrounded it to shiver and quake with pleasure . . . bringing Stuart almost to tears as he moaned repeatedly, writhing against the bed. Feeling the brush of silk against his leaking cock, the velvet against his sensitive nipples and the unrelenting sensation in his arse.

"I'm gonna cum if you don't . . . Oh god, sir. Let me, please." He was almost to the point where he didn't think he could stop if told permission denied. There he was more than half way to gone and . . .

His Mr. Tyler pulled the vibrator from him completely, leaving him shaking and alone on the bed. Cursing darkly into the duvet. Angry at how desperate he was for it not to end.

Then the voice came back to him from the darkness. "Almost there, boy. Almost time. I want you to stand for me. Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Struggling to make his fingers work, Stuart released his grip from the bars . . . easing his way up onto his knees, his cock standing out proudly from his body as he was guided backwards to stand by the bed. His lover held him steady for a moment before leading him a few steps over. Stuart's hands were drawn down to his lover's groin, made to cup the hardness constrained within leather. "Undo the laces." It was a command he gladly followed, wanting so much to feel the heated weight against his fingers. Slowly . . . blindly he managed to undo all the laces by touch, moaning in answer to his lover's sigh when at last they had Mr. Tyler's cock free. "Prepare me." Stuart felt the press of a condom and the lube into his hands. He opened the wrap and made quick work of sheathing his lover's length before stroking him slick, his fingers and palm working with great affection over his lover's cock. "Enough, boy." Stuart noted with satisfaction that Mr. Tyler sounded slightly winded by the preparation. Good. Let him know some of what I'm feeling.

Mr. Tyler took Stuart's hands, turning him around so that he was standing back to front . . . before crossing the wrists together. Stuart felt a strip of soft fabric being wound around his hands like a figure eight, binding them together . . . useless at his back. He began breathing deeply at the thought of being pushed face down over the bed and fucked. Unable to brace himself, relying on nothing but his legs and the strength of his lover's hands.

Only Mr. Tyler had other ideas. "Ask me, boy. Ask me for what you want."

Licking his lips, Stuart managed to find the words. "Mr. Tyler, please. Please fuck me. Please let me come."

Mr. Tyler moved behind him . . . not towards him as Stuart had expected. It sounded as if he'd sat down, which in fact he had. On the chaise lounge, the leather creaking quietly under his weight and the press of his own leather pants. Stuart was eased backwards by his lover's hands at his hips. He felt Vince's legs opening his own, widening his stance until he was straddling the man's lap. And then the pull downwards, insistent pressure of fingers over his hips as he was made to sit down . . . positioned to take his lover's cock completely.

"Fuck. Oh yeah. Ahhh..." There is was, the breaching of his arse . . . the fullness fining purchase as his weight carried him down over Mr. Tyler's cock. The connection completed at last.

"Easy, boy. That's right. You're so fucking tight, awww. So good." The voice playing as much with his senses as the feel of this man inside him, the friction of leather against his thighs and arse when once he was seated to stay. "You're gonna ride me, now. I want to see you fucking yourself on my dick." The words echoing in his mind as Stuart released a small cry in affirmation of the idea. "To see yourself as you do..."

Suddenly the darkness was lifted, blindfold jerked from his eyes . . . leaving Stuart blinking frantically in the low light of the candle-lit room. Vision clearing, adjusting . . . only to realize what he was looking at was himself and his lover. "Oh my, God."

A floor length mirror propped up against the column opposite, reflecting them both back to themselves.

Stuart seated over Vince's leather covered lap, naked and wanton with sweat slicked skin as he began to move up and down on the man's cock. His hair wet and wild, eyes bright . . . mouth opened and moist. Hands tied behind him. Cock hard and dark red with blood, constrained by the ring. He looked at himself. At Vince. His lover and friend sprawled back on the lounge, chest flushed . . . nipples hard, eyes half opened with his hand clasped at Stuart's hip . . . the other one braced against his back to help steady him in his thrusts. Head tossing side to side with each downward motion of Stuart's body over his lap, cock buried in its rightful sheath.

Stuart managed to find his voice despite the awestruck condition of his heart. "You look beautiful."

Vince bit his lip as Stuart circled his hips on the next thrust, watching them move in the glass. Smiling ironically, he demanded in a low tone, "I look beautiful, what?"

Laughing in an almost hiccup as Vince angled his cock against his prostate, the sound turning into a desperate groan for more. "You look beautiful, sir."

Reaching round, his lover teased his fingers over and along Stuart's cock . . . causing the man to strain upwards to meet them, his thighs starting to scream at the effort. Seeing the need to finish this, feeling it himself just as much, his Mr. Tyler flicked his fingers just so . . . releasing Stuart's hard-on from the ring that had encased it for far too long. Blood flowing, heart pounding and drunk with the sight and feel of Vince, Stuart cried out . . . his hips driving them both mad, the rhythm becoming jaunty with desperation. Mr. Tyler grabbed him around his waist, slamming upwards into his body as his free hand flew over Stuart's flesh . . . working him, working them until it all became more than either could control.

"Come, Stuart. Let me see you lose control."

"For . . . for you, sir. Yessss."

"For us." His lover cried aloud as Stuart's body jerked back, liquid warmth coating his hand as the sheath of Stuart's arse pulled Vince's climax from him by force. Stuart screamed out his lover's name. Not caring in that blinding moment for games, or roles . . . only knowing the bliss he'd found and the person wouldn't gifted it to him.

Shaking in the aftermath, Stuart opened his eyes . . . taking in the wanton display of them collapsed back in mutual satisfaction. Vince's eyes were closed, mouth opened as he continued to breathe heavily. Vince blindly raised his hand up to undo the silk knotted loosely, uncoiling it from Stuart's hands . . . freeing them at last. Stuart melted fully back against his lover's chest, running his fingers along the length of one of Vince's leather covered thighs. He reveled in the play of Vince's other hand as it skirted its way lazily over his dampened skin, gliding from Stuart's chest to his cock . . . cupping him intimately as they lay together for the next few minutes.

At peace....

"Vince..."

"Yeah, Stuart."

"That was . . ."

Pause....

"I know, Stuart. It definitely was...."

"Vince..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

"Uh oh. What do you want, luv?"

"You. That's what I want."

"You've always had that, Stuart. Always."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Good."

Finis


End file.
